mistic moon
by Chibi Silver Kitsune
Summary: sesshoumaru true love is here


Hi ya'll 1st fanfic hope ya like it

Mamiyu lady of the northern land which is also an Inu-youki was requested to the Western land by Sesshoumaru The ice lord, lord stick up his ass-Sama, himself sent a message to her by letter to meet him.

Dear Lady Mamiyu:

It has bin a long time since we have seen each other but This Sesshoumaru request that you come to have a meeting on certain matters that involve us. You are to come alone. And don't tell anyone about this meeting.

Lord Sesshomaru

Lord of the western land

"What do he wants with me and what he means by it bin a long time…. Oh at the ball many years ago"

**Flashback**

"_I Lord Ray and Lady Serenity welcome you all to the centennial ball"_

_Most of the adults was talking, some of the kids where playing _

_Mamiyu was by herself after being tease by some male youki _

"_Are you okay" Said a voice _

"_I am fine" _

"_What is your name, I am Sesshoumaru" _

"_Mamiyu"_

"_Lady Mamiyu please to meet you" he said bowing _

_She bowed back_

_A new song started to play _

"_May I have this dance with you" ask Sesshoumaru _

" _Yes you may"_

**End of Flashback**

"Amora and Aurora I am off" Mamiyu shouted to her little sisters

"All right see ya" her sisters said together

Mamiyu near Keade's village when she heard a voice shouted "Hentai" and than a slapping sound Mamiyu walked calmly to the slapping sound when she came face to face with a hanyou

"What do you want" he said suddenly taking out a fang

"Nothing that concern you hanyou"

"Than where are you going?"

"To the western land"

"Why"

"Because I was sent to meet Sesshoumaru"

"Yah right he will kill you"

"Why would he want to kill me if he sent this letter" she showed him the letter

"He probably wants to mate you" Inuyasha muttered than sat down

"Nan de sute" (what did you say)

"HE PROBIBLY WHANTS TO MATE YOU" Inuyasha shouted

"You don't have to shout"

"Feh, I'd advise you to look up"

"Why"

Sesshoumaru appeared above her and landed in front her

"Mamiyu is he bothering you" ask Sesshoumaru with a growl

"No and why did you call me hear"

"Because you are my mate"

"WHAT!!!!!!"

"You are to be my mate" Sesshoumaru said

"_Told her" Inuyasha thought_

"_I can read minds you baka" _

"_Good than I don't have to repeat my self" _

Mamiyu picked up a rock to hit Inuyasha in the head but Sesshoumaru caught her wrist and pulled him to her so they was in an close embrace

"Your so kawaii" said Sesshoumaru

Inuyasha mouth dropped

"What"

"Daisuke"

"You loved me"

"Since I first saw you"

Sesshoumaru kissed her

'His hair is an so angelic and his eyes is beautiful what the hell am I saying, he is kissing me'

"Fine I'll go to your castle and we'll talk"

"I'll lead the way"

"Have fun wench" said Inuyasha

Mamiyu flinged the rock at him and it hit him square in the forehead

"Never call me wench"

"Owwwww"  
"Lets go"

-----------------------------------

Western lands

"Janken show Lady Mamiyu to her room"

Janken runes in the room

"EEEWWW I have to fallow the frode" Mamiyu said

"Yes" Sesshoumaru said

"All right"

"Lady Mamiyu please this way" Janken said bowing constantly

In the room

The room was flourished with a lace with canopy and there a table with a chair and there was a balcony and it was big

"Lady Mamiyu this is the room" said Janken

"Um…thank you"

Just as Janken left the room Mamiyu contacted her sister's telepathically

"_**Amora, Aurora can you come to the Western lands"**_

"_**Sure onee-san, teleporting now"they said (it's a twin thing)**_

Amora and Aurora appeared in front of her

"Nee-san we're here" Amora thrilled

"Are you always so cheerful" Mamiyu said covering her ears

"Yup"

"Mamiyu what is the problem that you called us" ask Aurora

"The _great _lord Sesshoumaru wants me to be his mate"

"That's not so bad" said Amora

"Right why don't you mate him?"

"No way he's old he makes me look young and he looks like dad"

"Dad is dead"

"And dad was old"

"Lady Mamiyu, lord Sesshoumaru request you to diner" Janken said

"Yah sure, tell him my sisters are here"

"Yes, m'lady"

"EWWW what was that, a frode that's disgusting"

"I have no idea, all I know is that Sesshoumaru's retainer"

"Oh"

"Let's go to dinner"

------------------------

At the dinner

"_Mamiyu he __**is**__ an ass" Aurora said_

"_I think he's cute" Amora said_

"_I wonder what he thinking"_

Mamiyu read his mind and the scent of arousal got to her nose

"_I'd advise you not to read his mind"_

"_Why"_

"_He's imagining some thing naughty" _

"_Oh"_

"What are you talking about?" ask Sesshoumaru ask suspiciously

"What you don't trust us" ask Mamiyu

"I trust you but not your sisters" Said Sesshoumaru

"What you don't trust us Mamiyu is our sisters"

"So"

"So what"

"All right no more arguing"

"What Mamiyu I'm not arguing don't pin the whole thing on me bug it out with your mate"

"_**He is not my mate"**_

"But your promise to him"

"I'm not promise to any one"

"I did not make up the rules he did" Aurora said pointing to the roof

"What rules"  
"The mateing one"

Mamiyu walk out the room and Sesshoumaru follows her

"Mamiyu what's the problem"

"You're acting to nice

"What do you mean?"

"Stop being so happy act like your self"

"But I love you"

"Fine if you love me so much leave me be and stop hounding me I need to breathe my our air"

"Will you consider being my mate?"

"I'll think about it"

"Fine my love"

He holds her by the waist and kisses her more passionately than before and there was a sudden rise between his thighs

"I must go to my room and rest _mate _bye" Mamiyu said running

Sesshoumaru's prov

"I hope she say's yes to be my mate"

"_Our mate" his inner beast said_

"What do you want?"

"_Nothing it's just that you lock me up you hateful beast" he said crying _

"I am not hateful"

"_No you're hatefully in love"_

"Go away"

"_Fine, hateful"_

The next morning

"M,lady the lord request you to breakfast" Janken said outside the open door

There was a sudden flash of fire, water, and earth

"Ahhhhhhhhh" yelled Janken running down the hall

At the breakfast table Rin and Amora was talking

"_Mamiyu why don't you want to mate him"_

"_Because I don't want to" _

"Mamiyu may I talk to you in private"

"Sure Sesshoumaru"

Mamiyu and Sesshoumaru walk out to his studies

"Mamiyu have you decided if you want to be my mate"

"You have to prove to me you want me and not just my power"

"But I have love you from childhood"

"I know we know each other but not enough"

"All right"

He pulled her once again and kisses her, for some reason she felt weak, was she falling for him

"_Oh no today is my weak day" she thought _

"Mamiyu what's wrong"

"Nothing I have to go home'"

"No, not until you tell me what's wrong"

"I have to go" she orbed out

With Mamiyu and Amora and Aurora

"We have to go home" Mamiyu said

"Why nee-san" ask Aurora

"Today is my weak day remember"

"Oh"

"How are you going to get out Sesshoumaru has an army around the fortress he will find you by one of them" Amora said

"We can ask" said Aurora

"Let's try, **Sesshoumaru!!!!!!" **Said Mamiyu

"Yes"

"I have to go home for a couple days"

"Why"

"Because I just have to"

"No"

"Wwww why"

"Because you are my mate and you have to be under my protection"

"I AM NOT YOUR MATE"

"Yes you are to be mine one way or another"

"How dear you, Aurora you can take him"

"Yes!!!! 'Laden' release the power of the summer sun"

There was a sudden raise in heat and a large golden orb appeared in her hands and than it started to flow in waves to Sesshoumaru

"You stupid wench"

"Who the hell you think you is no dame ass bastard with any frozen fucking oak up his ass will call a bitch"

"You can't do me anything"

"That' what you think"

This fight went on for an hour until Rin came in

"Lady Mamiyu why is Lady Aurora and lord Sesshoumaru fighting"

"Because he called her a name and she want's to repay him"

"Oh"

"Rin why don't you go pick flowers for Janken"

"Hai ooka-san Mamiyu"

"Alright you may stop now Rin jut saw you fighting"

"I dint want her to be expose to violence"

"Let us go"

"You will not go any where mate"

"I not you mate"

"Yes you are like I say one way our another"

"Aurora, Amora orbed back home I'll meet you later"

Sesshoumaru held Mamiyu by the waist

"I'm not going I'm not leaving with out you if you mess with my family you will get you ass kick you may be her mate but your not family yet so you better let my imouto right now" said Aurora shouted

"Aurora go now I can handle him and im not his mate"

"Nope"

Mamiyu mentally rolled our eyes

"Who the fuck you rolling your eyes at I may be your little sister but do I have power over you"

"Oh really, anyway just go to the main door."

"Fine"

"Now lord fluffy leave me alone or else"

"Or else what mate you can't do anything to me"

"That what you think fluffy"

"Don't call me fluffy this person is Sesshoumaru"

"This person need to stop calling himself in a 3rd person"   
"this is how this Sesshoumaru talks"

"Uhhhhh I give up your hope less"

"How dear you call this Sesshoumaru hopeless"

"I give up"

Sesshoumaru slightly smirked

"You know Sesshoumaru I'm done I'm going home" she said walking to the door

"No your not" he caught her by the waist

She growled than he growled back

"Let go of me"

"No"

"Fine" she orbed out

" I should have known she would have done thant"

6:45 the northern land

Mamiyu was half sleeping bored with all of life and nothing to do her weak day got the best of her she can't do much so she went to the hot springs

Sesshoumaru was at the palace fighting the guards to get to his 'mate' a few minutes later he was in her room

Mamiyu came out of the hot spring dripping wet to go to her room not seeing or smelling Sesshoumaru

As Mamiyu dried her skin Sesshoumaru walk behind her and held her by the waist slowly licking her ear

(AN; Mamiyu can't lie on her week night)

"Sesshoumaru what are you doing here"

"Just getting my mate"

"Fine it looks like I can't get out of this, anyway I want this mate"

"Want what"

"This" Mamiyu started to kiss him and slid down her hand to take off the robe

"Sesshoumaru take me to the bed"

"As you wish mate"

He gently put her on the bed and kisses her slowly nipping her neck, chest, stomach, inner thigh.

"Sesshoumaru stop teasing me"

"Im not teasing you mate just making the moment last"

"Stop making the moment last and finish it already"

"Why the rush mate"

"Your making me arouse and im not you mate"

"Not yet"

"What do you mean by that?"

He move from her inner thigh to her entrance and slowly licking it like a hungry puppy and slowly sliding his finger in her entrance and slid it out and in constantly as she started to moan and wimpier Sesshoumaru haori majestically fell off and his hakama. Mamiyu was staring into his golden swirling eyes as a he suddenly pounded her hard.

"Ahhhhhhhhh Sesshoumaru not so hard please be gentle"

'He's so big'

Sesshoumaru bite into her neck and lapped up the blood and plunged into her again he started to fondle he breast and lick her nipple until the harden he smile as her body started to go in rhythm with his. Mamiyu started to play with his endless amount of hair and as he pounded her she pulled it hard she whimpered. "Shh, it's ok. It's going to be a lot better soon enough." He whispered sweet nothings in her ears as she calmed down time to time. As she felt no more pain, she nodded at him, letting him know he could move Sesshoumaru's eyes started to tern red he started to go faster not waiting for her body to get use to him she started to scream and scream She squinted her eyes shut and gripped on the bed sheets, He then pushed her legs more far apart and grabbed her hips to help him plunge more deeper. Suddenly, he hit something that made Mamiyu screamed in ecstasy. and than silence as he bit into the mark to make it permanent Mamiyu bit into his neck completing the mating process. Sesshoumaru lay down next to her trying to catch his breath

"Now we are mates" said Sesshoumaru between breathe

"I guess we are sesshy- Kun"

"Please don't call me that around any one else"

"(Gasp) is the great Sesshoumaru afraid if a nick name"

"No"

"You suck at lying"

"Feh"

Mamiyu started to brake out in a cold sweat

"Why is it so hard to breath all of a suddenly"

"Your body is trying to fight off my poison"

"Poison? What do you mean by poison?"

"I use poison so when you bite me you got some of my poison, don't worry by tomorrow you will be fine"

"Oh all right" she said sleepily

"Let go to sleep"

The next morning

Mamiyu wake up with a arm around her waist and tried to move but couldn't her body was held in place by Sesshoumaru's legs

"Sesshoumaru please let me go"

Sesshoumaru slowly wolk up

"Mamiyu what is wrong"

"You holding me down I can't move"

"Im sorry" he said letting her go

"It okay"

"It's just that you were moaning this morning"

"Oh Sesshy-kun do you have any family"

"Yes a half brother…. But I don't acknowledge him"

"Why"

"I don't know it's just that ….. I don't know"

"The great Sesshoumaru is lost for words, go figure"

"Do not expect that to happen again"

"What"

"Me to be lost for words"

"Hey, you said me you always say this Sesshoumaru, this Sesshoumaru said me so this Sesshoumaru is not a me"

Sesshoumaru was in utter confusion

"**HA** this Sesshoumaru is confused…..the world will come to an end" she said laughing

I will end here:

Sesshoumaru and Mamiyu lived a long and prosperous life with 6 children Yumi, Maru, Chino, Tenca, Moro, and Natsu.

I might make up another story to continue this

Bye all


End file.
